Small Crushes
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Becky realizes something she neglected to say after reading Tobey's poems...oneshot, Tobecky implied. Based on/set after the episode 'Talent Show Tobey'.


Becky, Bob and TJ were walking to town to get some milk at the grocery store for their father, who had been baking a cake and had run out. TJ had begun to start raving about his favorite superhero, Wordgirl. Becky, of course, was beginning to get annoyed.

"But seriously, not only is she super awesome, she's super brilliant and pretty!" TJ said excitedly. The comment caused Becky to stop in her tracks out of shock. She stopped TJ. This...needed to stop. It was just too _weird_. Bob chuckled and squeaked to Becky.

"Shush! He doesn't know that!" Becky whispered in response.

"Look, TJ, this...crush, you have on Wordgirl," Becky said, shuttering as she spoke. "It needs to end."

"Why? Plus it's not a crush, I just idolize her." TJ responded.

"Because if you knew her secret identity, those feelings would vanish in an instant. And besides, she's just never gonna be interested in you that way." Becky explained.

"How would you know Wordgirl's secret identity? Or who she's interested in?" TJ asked defensively, getting angry, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Uh, o-oh, I...uh...don't? It...it was a guess. Yeah, I'm guessing." Becky responded nervously.

"No, you sounded confident that you know her secret." TJ said, folding his arms.

"I swear, it's a guess." Becky said. "Come on, TJ, she's a superhero. It'd never work. Plus you're both too young." Becky explained.

"She doesn't seem too young or busy to be interested in Tobey..." TJ grunted. Becky froze at the comment, her response instantly muted. Bob snickered, trying to stifle his laughter.

"W-what? I-I don't...I mean, Wordgirl...she doesn't l-like Tobey..." Becky said nervously. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"By noticing that whenever Wordgirl is in battle with Tobey she acts differently than she does with the other villains." TJ answered nonchalantly, looking down to his Wordgirl 'action figure' and sighing.

"She was his from the beginning anyways." He said sadly. Becky was surprised even more by the comment than words could describe.

"I don't...look, you're being ridiculous. She doesn't feel that way about him, she never has and never will...ugh, why don't you just go...get dads milk, I have to go...uhh, do a thing..." Becky said nervously, handing TJ the milk money and rushing off to take a fly to get the subject of returning feelings for Tobey off of her mind.

Little did she know it'd take a while.

~…~

"Are you okay?" Bob asked shyly. Becky sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird how everyone thinks I actually _like _Tobey." Becky explained.

"Well, do you?" Bob asked.

"No!" Becky responded quickly and nervously, causing Bob to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "U-uh, no. No, I don't…" She finished calmly.

"Sure…" Bob whispered.

"I don't, I swear!" Becky said defensively. Bob chuckled quietly.

"Shut it, will ya? I don't like Tobey!"

"That's not what everyone else thinks…" Bob said quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" Becky asked curiously.

"Well, just think about it. You read 37 poems to the whole town about how much you _adore _Tobey, without even attempting to prove to anyone it was a lie. People think you're pretty much in love with him." Bob explained. Becky let out a large, miserable sigh.

"Shoot, you're right. I was so caught up in being in two places at once that I forgot to tell anyone in the end what I said wasn't true." Becky responded.

"Yep. Now everyone in town thinks you love him." Bob said. "But, is it really that much of a lie?"

"What? Of course it is! Why would it be true? What would even make you think that?" Becky said defensively. "Besides the poem thing."

"Well, TJ did kinda have a point. You do tend to get more excited and anxious about stopping his crimes." Bob explained.

"I do not. You're just crazy." Becky said, obviously in denial.

"Oh please, you're so in denial it kills me." Bob said.

"I am not!"

"You so are too." Bob said as the two arrived at the spaceship hideout.

"Ugh, whatever, you're wrong." Becky said, folding her arms and going to sit down at the video screen to watch for emergencies, arms folded and moping in her chair. Bob approached her, wiping the smile off of his face. He knew it was still a sensitive subject for his super friend, and he knew not to push her about it.

Bob sat next to her quietly, glancing at her every now and then.

"Ugh, sorry for freaking out on you. I-I'm not mad, I was just getting a little defensive." Becky explained. "I just don't know what to do about the whole thing. I don't know how I'm going to convince the town I'm not in love with Tobey when that was weeks ago." Becky explained.

"Hey, I say don't waste your energy. Let people think what they want to think. Who knows, some people may change their minds after a while of seeing you still fighting him." Bob suggested.

"You really think so?"

"Sure, why not."

Becky was silent for a few minutes as she thought about it. After giving it some thought, she shrugged.

"I guess it's worth a try, right?"

Bob, however, knew no one would change their mind.

**Well, this started with that first little bit w/ TJ and Becky…and exploded into this. So ya…but hey, I think its cute so whatevs. Yah. Now I think its time I go to sleep, considering I keep drifting off…XP review!**


End file.
